


It Doesn't Hurt Me

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Fever Dreams, Injury, Post-Episode: s06e14 Path of Vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Eve sustains an injury that reminds her of Varia.





	It Doesn't Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Challenge #198 - scar on [ **femslashficlets**](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/).

Eve had been walking through this forest for days. Or was it weeks, or months? Time meant nothing anymore; she had been at this far too long. Her wound didn’t look right. She needed help.

Rain poured down, even through the trees, and it took her a minute to realise it wasn’t tears or sweat dripping down her face. She slumped against a tree, sliding down to sit on the ground. She wasn’t well; she felt both hot and cold at the same time. Something was wrong.

Before she slipped into unconsciousness, she recalled how she’d got into this mess. After leaving Xena and Gabrielle, she’d begun making her way to the nearest port. She planned to travel to the eastern lands, where her mothers had met Eli and had their lives forever changed. Lost in thoughts of her spiritual journey and of the beauty of the world around her, she’d been unprepared for an attack from an aspiring young warlord. She’d been careless, and now her wounded shoulder was paying the price. Was it a tragedy or a comedy that the former Bitch of Rome was brought so low by such a stupid mistake? She didn’t know.

Another thing she didn’t know was where she was. The forest looked familiar, but she’d been walking so long she didn’t know if she’d seen it before or not. She might’ve been walking in circles, for all she knew. She might’ve been anywhere.

At last, too weak to go on, she closed her eyes.

* * *

Eve woke up in a cave. A campfire burned; it must have kept her warm as she rested. Before her was a shadowed figure that shocked her by morphing into Varia. Frowning, she struggled to sit up, but Varia was at her side in an instant, holding her still.

“You’re not well enough to get up,” said Varia. The fire cast a strange light across her face, and her eyes burned bright.

Eve noticed that Varia’s arms were bare, revealing the scar on her right shoulder. When Eve’s wound healed, she would have a scar in the same place. She smiled as she remembered comparing scars with Varia in the Amazons’ healing hut, before her past as Livia was uncovered. There had been something between them then, she remained sure of it.

“Did you save me?” she asked, unable to raise her voice above a whisper.

Varia smirked. “What can I say, I like being in control of your fate.”

Eve half expected Varia to use her old name to punctuate her words, but she didn’t. Instead, they stared at each other, neither of them wanting to be the first to look away. Eve lost the unspoken competition, however, as exhaustion pulled her under again.

This time, she awoke with energy. She pulled herself out of bed and found a bush outside the cave in which to relieve herself. When she returned, she found Varia searching the cave with a frantic expression on her face.

Eve cleared her throat. “What’s wrong?”

Tension fell away from Varia as she gazed at Eve.

“Did you miss me?” Eve cocked her head.

Varia’s lips twitched. “You didn’t run off.”

“I was only gone a minute.” Eve’s voice was light, joking. The last thing she’d expected was for Varia of all people to be relieved to see her. It was strange but entertaining to witness.

Varia glanced at the cave wall, then back at Eve. “I’m glad you came back,” she said, stepping forwards. “I wanted the chance to do this.” She gripped Eve’s arms so tight it hurt and pulled her close.

Dazed, Eve looked up into Varia’s dark brown eyes. The obvious lust in them confirmed that Varia shared her feelings. She had one short second to stare at Varia’s lips before Varia brought their mouths together and they were kissing so hard their lips were sure to bruise. Eve’s arms wound around Varia’s waist and she clutched at Varia’s back. She moaned into the kiss.

Her wound was forgotten as she pushed Varia down, showing her just how much she’d wanted this. Varia had no complaints as she ripped off her clothes. There on the cave floor, they punished each other.

* * *

Eve was still groaning as she woke up in the forest, which she now registered as Amazon land. A hand touching her face made her jolt. She looked into the concerned eyes of Gabrielle.

“You’re here,” Eve said to her. Then she noticed Varia hovering next to Gabrielle. “And you’re back.”

Gabrielle and Varia exchanged confused frowns, and Eve cringed as it all came flooding back. She’d passed out against this same tree; she’d never moved. The scene in the cave had never happened, and the fire in her loins was all imagined, her mind playing tricks on her.

“Eve,” said Gabrielle, touching her left arm, the uninjured one. “What happened?”

Eve whimpered, the cold and the rain having soaked into her skin. She’d grown even weaker than before she collapsed here. “Help me,” she murmured. Her eyes slipped closed.

The next thing she knew, they had pulled her up and were dragging her through the forest. Her head fell against Varia’s shoulder; she knew it was Varia’s because of the scar. Her lips curved in a feverish smile, brushing against Varia’s skin. Everything always came back to this woman whose life she’d destroyed. She couldn’t escape it.


End file.
